Crazy For U
by Vidaleeleeluv
Summary: Sequel to "Show Me" As Logan and Kendall adjust to being a couple, Kelly struggles with a major secret. Gustavo is being especially testy and someone has a stalker. (Kogan, (Jarlos, Kelly, ?)
1. Rocque Records

It had been months since she'd set foot in Rocque Records. Before the tour, before the hiatus, before the… development. Gustavo had given her time to deal with whatever family emergency she might need to handle but the family situation she needed to handle would take more than a few months.

She'd originally chosen a Monday morning because she knew the boys would be in school. She'd have plenty of time to talk to Gustavo before they arrived to record. But everyone else would be there with questions and sympathies and curiosity. So she moved it to Sunday, extra early. Gustavo would be in for certain but the boys would be late as usual. They were so predictable it was funny.

She would be quick, turn in her resignation letter and apologize for the short notice. Beg him for a good reference at whatever job lied ahead. Then she'd go home to her mom for a while to set up. Away from L.A. and Big Time Rush and any of the Knight family.

She still hadn't decided if she could tell Kendall. She knew that she should. But how would he explain this new kid to his mother, his grandparents, his various relatives? He'd been seventeen at the time of conception.

He could never know.

She knocked lightly on Gustavo's office door before entering, knowing the big man would be calm as he was having his morning coffee. He glanced up from his mug and surprise hit his face.

"Kelly?"

She stepped inside, shut the door behind her.

"Hi."

He set his coffee down, relief on his face.

"How is that family thing? You coming back to us?"

He was hopeful it was obvious. She need only to see the disoriented state of his office to know he was lost without her. The mighty Gustavo Rocque could not function without an assistant.

"I hate to disappoint you but…" she handed him the letter.

Gustavo eyed it warily before taking it.

"What is this?"

She took a deep breath, reminded herself that this was for the best. She couldn't afford to be around Kendall.

"It's my letter of resignation."

He dropped it as if it were on fire.

"What?" that was not a happy tone.

"Kelly, what the hell, you can't quit."

She'd known he'd put up a fight.

"I just did. Believe me if I could help it I wouldn't leave but my family emergency is more critical than I thought. I have to go now but I hope that…that maybe in the future I can count on you for a positive reference?"

Gustavo was dumbstruck. He stared for a moment as if disbelieving what he was hearing.

"No," he finally answered.

Kelly felt her heart drop. So he wouldn't be giving her a good reference. She'd known he had a quick temper but she hadn't expected him to be this spiteful.

"I'm not accepting this letter."

For emphasis he tore the paper apart right before her eyes.

"What are—"

"You're the best assistant I've ever had Kelly and to be honest this place is falling apart without you. So whatever your situation is, take all the time you need, I'll even still pay you just as long as you give me your word you'll come back when it's over."

She blinked, taken aback by his offer. Even more so by his admission. Gustavo Rocque was a proud man. She had to practically pull his teeth just to get him to acknowledge when the boys had done a good job on a song.

Remembering the boys she glanced at the door.

"I don't know what to say," she confessed.

He gave her a level look.

"Say you'll stay. We need you here Kelly. The dogs need you."

The dogs i.e. the boys. Now that was the Gustavo she was used to.

"I…"

She wanted to say yes. Under different circumstances she would but how could she face Kendall? Especially after she'd received that note her last night of the tour. She still had no idea who had sent it and what they would do if she was seen anywhere near the band.

"Gustavo—"

"I'm not taking no for an answer."

It was funny that despite how often Gustavo lost his temper, he'd never intimidated her. She usually found it more annoying or sometimes amusing but today she felt his sternness and couldn't refuse.

"I would if I could but…"

God what was she doing?

"…maybe give me a year?"

That would be enough time to have the baby, set up a contingency plan and by then everything with Kendall would be forgotten. It would slow her career down but it wouldn't take her out completely. She waited for Gustavo to make a remark about how a year was too long. To ask what the hell could be so dire that she put her job on hold for a whole twelve months but he did no such thing. He only nodded, his brows furrowed with concern.

"Okay. One year. Then you're back full force."

He waited for her to nod in agreement. Then he cleared his throat.

"Kelly…whatever this emergency is, if you need anything, I'm here. Don't be afraid to ask."

It wasn't often that he showed this side, the tender teddy bear that existed deep down. It was touching. So much so that Kelly felt her eyes begin to water. Oh god she wasn't a sap. It had to be the hormones. How soon did pregnancy start screwing those up?

She blinked several times to hold her emotions at bay. She was about to thank him again when Gustavo reiterated.

"You're a part of the Rocque Records family. We take care of ours."

Well if that didn't break the dam down. Of course when she started bawling Gustavo couldn't let her leave. Again odd for him, he was not the nurturing type as she'd often seen in his lack of patience with the boys. Logan in particular always needed reassurance after dealing with the man's short fuse.

But perhaps it was her tears, her situation, her gender that softened him enough to step from behind his desk and awkwardly pat her shoulder. She accepted the tissue he offered and after more embarrassed apologies was able to make her escape. But her visit had taken longer than anticipated (thanks to the tears). The boys were due at the studio soon. She'd better make like a ball and bounce quick. If she didn't hurry she might end up—

"Kelly?"

She'd made it to the elevator when the doors opened to reveal one quarter of the boyband she'd done everything in her power NOT to see today.

"Logan?" she gasped.


	2. Big Time Friend

Thank God it wasn't Kendall.

Truthfully if she had to encounter one of the guys right now Logan was the best option. The two had always shared a connection and were closer than she was with the others. She'd been his confidante in more ways than one.

"I've been trying to reach you for weeks. I was so worried when you left. What happened?"

Of course he knew what had happened between her and Kendall and that it had played a role in her departure. But he didn't know about the note.

"W-where are the guys?" she needed to know before she said another word.

Their eyes locked in understanding at what she was really asking. Where was Kendall so she could avoid him?

"Back at the Palmwoods. I only came in early because Gustavo's making me work on some vocals."

Her sigh of relief was too audible. Logan took her shoulder and guided her away from the open. They found an empty booth and he shut the door behind them. His tone held no judgement as he questioned her.

"What happened? Where have you been?"

Before she could answer he noticed her eyes.

"Have you been crying?"

Kelly was used to comforting him, not the other way around.

"Oh my god, Kelly—" he moved in for a hug before she could stop him.

Once she felt his arms around her, she didn't want to. She'd been dealing with this on her own, the fear of exposure, the guilt of hurting Kendall, the grief of knowing that her relationship with all of the guys was forever tarnished. Not to mention the other news. But when Logan brought her into his embrace she immediately knew that at least one of the guys didn't hate her.

"It's nothing," she tried to lie but emotion overwhelmed her once more and she began crying on his shoulder.

It was just the release she'd needed since that fateful night. After a while his phone went off but he ignored it. When she'd collected herself they sat down to talk.

"I never meant to hurt him, you know that right?"

Logan nodded.

"That's why I was so confused. When we talked about it you seemed like you were going to give it a chance. Then you up and left without a word. Not to Kendall, not even to me."

She nodded at the memory. She'd cried then too.

"Someone knew about us," she confessed before she could think better of it.

"I got this letter the night I left threatening to expose everything. I didn't want to leave, Logan. Especially after…"

The night in the van. With Kendall.

Logan's eyes were wide now.

"Wait, somebody threatened you? Who else knew?"

She'd already been down that road.

"I don't know. Just you guys. Well except Carlos thankfully."

Logan bit his lip.

"Uh…Carlos knew."

She could have fallen out of her chair.

"What? How? Damnit Kendall!"

"It wasn't him. He flipped when Carlos found out too. Carlos got it out of James while you guys were at the hospital."

It figured. The second those two became a couple it was obvious. Carlos had him wrapped around his finger. She suspected Carlos wasn't yet aware of this. He had the tendency to miss out on things.

"Did he say anything? I know he wouldn't do it on purpose but if he even whispered it anyone could've heard."

It wouldn't make anything better, finding the leak but she still wanted to know. It was only fair considering someone knew her business.

"No he didn't say a word. Either James and I were with him the whole time. We didn't even mention you until Kendall started spazzing about your not answering his texts."

She'd turned her phone off after giving Gustavo her notice, afraid of what calls awaited her.

"Doesn't matter, I guess," she sighed.

"I'm sure it wasn't Carlos anyway. Kendall and I weren't very careful. Most likely it was us that gave it away."

Logan didn't say but he looked like he agreed.

"How is he?" she was compelled to ask.

The eighteen year old shifted in his seat.

"He's better. A lot better. We've…we've um been seeing each other."

He seemed nervous to relay it, as if afraid of her reaction. She had to admit for a second it stung to think of Kendall moving on but she was relieved that he had.

"Logan that's great," she was genuine in her statement.

She remembered those anxiety riddled calls and conversations where he'd stressed over his feelings for Kendall. Lamented that his friend would never feel the same way.

"It is?" he was surprised by her reaction.

"Why wouldn't it be? You really care about him. You have for a long time. If anybody deserves to be happy together it's the two of you. I never would have touched him if I'd known you still liked him."

He let out a gust of air, his shoulders deflating gratefully.

"You have no idea how relieved I am to hear you say that. I felt like such a vulture when you left."

She took his hand reassuringly.

"No, you've been into him for so long. It was your time. I'm just glad that he had you there when all of this happened. I'm sure you kept him together."

At that he shrugged humbly.

"I tried."

She was sure he'd done a great job.

"Well, I'm glad that you finally got your man. Oh and if you were smitten before just wait til you sample those hips of his," she joked.

The flush to his cheeks told her all she needed on that matter. She laughed out loud.

"He's amazing isn't he?"

Logan breathed out his answer.

"God, he is."

"Those fans with the 'Hips don't lie' signs have no idea."

"If only they knew!"

They shared an understanding gaze for a moment. It felt good. Familiar. Their friendship hadn't faltered.

"So was that why you were crying earlier?" Logan turned the conversation back to her.

Kelly looked away. She couldn't tell him about the "development."

"I just took a leave of absence is all. Gustavo wouldn't let me quit. Big softy."

His eyes again widened.

"Quit? You were going to quit? Without telling me?"

There was more than a hint of hurt in his voice.

"I'm sorry but with the blackmailer out there I wasn't sure if I could even contact you guys. Especially Kendall. This is my life, Logan. Please understand."

Though his brows were still furrowed, he did nod his understanding.

"Has he been harassing you? The blackmailer?" he asked.

Thankfully no.

"I haven't heard from him since that night. Or her. It could be a her."

Logan shook his head.

"It's got to be a guy. A girl would've destroyed you by now. Especially over Kendall."

Kelly thought about it. Made sense. Women could be vicious to each other.

"There were a lot of guys on tour with us. Any one of them could've seen something they shouldn't have," she noted.

Logan took her hand again.

"Whoever he is, maybe I can help you find him. See what his angle is."

Oh no, that just might make things worse.

"Don't even think about getting involved in this," she hated that she sounded just like her mother.

"If he suspects I told anyone—especially a member of the band he might go through with it and tell."

Gustavo's assertion that she was family would quickly change. And she didn't even want to think of how Mrs. Knight would react.

"Leave it alone. Okay?"

He was conflicted, his eyes said so.

"But maybe I can—"

She'd already made a mistake by telling him. She still wasn't sure why she had. Perhaps she was just that comfortable with him.

"No, you don't know who we're dealing with and neither do I. There's no telling what he or she could do. You will not get involved, is that clear?"

Again she'd taken on her mom's tone. It had always worked on the guys in the past. Logan glanced down at his hands, never giving her an answer.

"The guys think you just got scared and left. Carlos was pretty forgiving but James was pissed. Kendall wouldn't let us speak your name the rest of the tour. If they knew you didn't leave by choice maybe they all could heal."

Was he asking her permission to tell them?

"Tell me you're not suggesting what I think you're suggesting."

"Kendall wasn't the only one hurt when you left without a word. I know it wasn't your fault but they don't."

She sighed. Logan was just as naïve as Kendall had been that summer. Minnesota life and all.

"Okay, I know you mean well but must I repeat what could happen if the blackmailer felt that I told you guys?"

"He wouldn't find out. We can keep our mouths shut."

She couldn't help but to roll her eyes at that.

"Please, we've already seen how well the guys can keep a secret. Kendall told James. James told Carlos. If he'd been allowed to say my name I'm sure Carlos would've slipped up too. Face it Logan, you're the only one in the whole band that can keep any kind of secret."

That she knew for a fact. There were moments they'd shared that not even Kendall knew about.

"I guess you have a point," he reluctantly agreed.

"So I'm guessing this means I can't tell them that I saw you today."

Kelly didn't have to answer. He knew.

"Well, am I going to see you again? At least hear from you?"

She wanted to, she missed Logan as well as the others but she wasn't sure if it was safe.

"I…"

Logan cut her off with an open palm facing upward.

"Let me see your phone."

She raised an eyebrow suspiciously.

"Why?"

He shrugged.

"Humor me."

He didn't know her password anyway so what harm could it do? Kelly pulled her phone out and placed it in his hand. Immediately Logan was pressing the screen, his thumbs working quickly. She watched, astonished as he unlocked the device and proceeded to call himself.

"How did you—"

He was handing it back to her before she could finish.

"Once you let me hold your phone when I was having a moment. You gave me the code and said if it got too much I could call home."

She slid her phone back in her pocket, the memory vague. It must have been pretty early on.

"I won't tell Kendall. Or anybody else for that matter but you gotta stay in contact with me, Kelly. It wasn't easy adjusting without you."

She stared at him for a moment, noticing something she hadn't seen in him before. The old Logan would've never been so bold with the phone move. He'd have probably asked sheepishly if it were okay to call.

"I don't believe it," Kelly couldn't help but to gush.

He eyed her, confused.

"What?"

"Look at you. You're finally blossoming."

He made a face to hide his embarrassment.

"Guys don't blossom. Pubescent girls do."

Her smile grew.

"Is it Kendall? It is isn't it? You finally get the guy and realize how special you are."

Now he was blushing.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

She playfully jabbed his shoulder.

"When was your last panic attack?"

He frowned at the memory.

"The day Kendall broke his arm, thanks for reminding me."

"And none since then. Hmm."

She was proud of him. From the moment they'd met she'd seen something in him, that he could be more if only he believed in himself. It looked like Kendall had gotten him to.

"Hey, you've been working out haven't you?"

That crooked smile.

"Carlos and I—"

His phone went off again. Logan silenced it but she gestured for him to answer. She'd have to be leaving soon anyway to avoid Kendall.

Giving her a single finger to indicate not to leave, he answered.

"Yea? Oh I'm at the studio already…I know…Sorry, I just got caught up talking…yea, Gustavo is Gustavo…okay, I'll see you in a bit..."

She could tell by the reverence in his tone that he was talking to Kendall. When he hung up his eyes were regretful.

"If you're trying to miss the guys you'd probably better go. They're five minutes away."

Kelly sighed, disappointed for their reunion to end.

"It was really good seeing you Logan. I didn't know until now how much I needed a friend."

They made their way to the door, him opening it so that she could step out first. Minnesota manners.

"Kelly, please don't be a stranger, okay?"

Logan touched her elbow, turning her back toward him.

"I meant what I said. We all still need you. We'll find a way to work things out. Just don't disappear on me again."

Despite the new assertive Logan she'd discovered during their conversation a hint of the vulnerable Logan remained. She saw it in his brown eyes, almost a plea. She hadn't realized how much she'd hurt him when she'd left, mainly focusing on the pain it must've caused Kendall. But looking at him now it was clear that Logan had been effected as well.

"I won't. Promise."

She wasn't sure who initiated the hug this time but they squeezed each other tight with the emotion of the reunion. Before departing she brushed his cheek thankful for his friendship. She didn't notice Gustavo at the other end of the hall pausing on his way back to his office. Nor did she see his perplexed grimace at the display of affection between the two.


	3. Gustavo the Grouch

Kendall hung up the phone, turning to his friends beside him in the company vehicle Gustavo had sent. As usual they were snuggling and totally making out.

"Carlos, James."

They didn't notice him. Kendall rolled his eyes. Those two had to be the horniest people on the planet.

"Carlos! James!"

James groaned his annoyance.

"What?"

Carlos smirked at his boyfriend's tone.

"Logan's already at the studio. Says Gustavo is his usual self."

James gave him a look.

"So?"

"So," not wanting to feel like the third wheel, Kendall continued.

"Let's not give him another reason to be a douche. We're going to go in there and nail all of our vocals and show him why Big Time Rush is the number one selling group of the year."

Inspired, Carlos fist pumped in the air.

"Yea!"

Kendall was pleased when James lightened up.

"Fine, we're going to nail it," he relented.

When they reached the studio the guys were pretty hyped. They were sure Logan had laid his vocals and were eager to do what they did best. As they closed in on the booth, however they could hear Gustavo laying into their friend.

"…which you would've done already if you'd bothered to get here when I told you instead of lolly-gagging. Now again only this time less awful!"

Kendall tensed, feeling protective of his boyfriend. Even though Gustavo could be a jerk he'd been especially crabby since they'd come back from tour.

Since Kelly left.

With no permanent assistant (he'd run each one off within a week or less) he was out of sorts. Though he still got their songs written, there was a noticeable edge to him.

"I knew I shouldn't have let Logan come alone."

Leaving James and Carlos, he hurried to the booth to find the young brunette slightly flustered. Completely ignoring Gustavo's scowl, Kendall entered.

"Loges, you okay?"

His hand fell to his boyfriend's shoulder and he felt Logan relax.

"Yea, just you know, recording."

Kendall gave him a squeeze.

"I'm sure you were great."

Logan smiled appreciatively.

"Enough you two, get a room on your own time," Gustavo grumbled.

"Right now is ROCQUE TIME and since MY name is Gustavo Rocque that means you dogs get to work."

Kendall started to make a sly remark but Logan's squeeze of his hand stopped him. They just needed to get through the day. The less lip, the less time they'd be stuck spending with the grouch. James and Carlos joined them and the band began their long day.

Recording with Gustavo was especially grueling without his perky assistant to reign him in. But today he seemed to be focusing that gruel on Logan. Sure the others received insults and rude redirection but for some strange reason Logan just couldn't seem to do anything right in the producer's eyes. It was like his breathing offended him.

"Damn Loges, what did you do to piss off Gustavo?" James asked when their tyrant left them for a phone call.

His poor friend shrugged helplessly.

"I don't know. I came in early like he asked. He's just been like this from the start."

He was visibly stressed which didn't sit well with Kendall. He'd never liked to see Logan stressed even before they'd become romantic.

"I don't know what his problem is," he began, "but if he says one more thing to you I'm going to tell him where he can go."

And he meant it.

Carlos was watching the glass where normally their tormentor's face would be.

"I don't know, Kendall. That might make him more mad."

Well he was making Kendall mad with his treatment of Logan.

"I don't care. He should stop picking on Logan."

He instinctively pulled his boyfriend close.

"He's right, Kendall," Logan murmured.

"The last thing you want to do right now is poke the bear."

James groaned his annoyance.

"Wish we could shoot the bear."

"I wish Kelly was here," Carlos spoke before realizing.

All eyes shot to Kendall as if the sound of her name would trigger a break. He supposed it was warranted given his behavior when she'd left the tour. But he was okay now. He had Logan. Logan would never leave him.

"He was calmer when she was around," Kendall admitted.

Hearing her name stung less. Now it was a dull ache like when you remembered a pain but it was no longer fresh.

"Weird to describe Gustavo as calm," James murmured but he seemed to agree with his friends.

If Gustavo had been difficult before, now he was an absolute terror. They didn't know how much more they could take.

"If he keeps on I swear I'm going back to Minnesota," Carlos continued.

Logan sighed, probably agreeing though he didn't speak. James squeezed his boyfriend's shoulder.

"It won't come to that," he promised.

But his eyes met Kendall's and the two were uncertain. When Gustavo got back he was no better, giving Logan an especially harsh review. That set Kendall off which in turn set Gustavo off more and the boys ended up storming out of the studio. The ride home was spent griping and tending to frazzled nerves. Logan was visibly shaken, Kendall was red in the face. Carlos tended their brown-eyed friend while his boyfriend handled the blond.

"Things can't go on like this," Kendall groaned as James tried to calm him.

"Something's got to give."

BTRBTRBTRBTRBTR

She'd barely made it out of the building when she spotted them pulling up. Panicking briefly, Kelly slid behind a nearby vehicle. She couldn't let the guys see her. She watched as Kendall, Carlos and James climbed out of the SUV, the latter two all over each other. But her eyes rested on the tall blond stretching at the passenger door. Kendall.

He was just as she remembered him, of course it had only been a few months, but not having seen his face for so long… She was over him. It had never been love for her but she had liked him a lot.

 _Logan is a lucky guy_.

She waited until they were all inside before moving toward her car. Pulling off, Kelly tried to take a deep breath. Okay, her job was still secure, Logan didn't hate her and Kendall was all right. All she had to do now was figure out the baby thing.

She knew she couldn't tell Kendall. But being in touch with Logan again did present the risk of him finding out. Her mind was on that dilemma when she pulled out into the intersection. And missed the mustang coming straight toward her.


End file.
